10 Things I Hate About You
by bla338
Summary: Hermione Granger sends Draco Malfoy a list containing 10 things she hates about him. Companion story to 10 Things I love About You  or a sequel . One-Shot. Post-Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**10 Things I Hate About You**

_Draco,_

_I hate how you act like your better than everyone_

_I hate how you treat me like I'm actually worth something_

_I hate how you used to be a jerk_

_I hate how you're actually a really nice guy_

_I hate how easily you make me laugh_

_I hate how beautiful your eyes are_

_I hate how incredibly smart you are_

_I hate how much you make me blush_

_I hate how you make my heart palpitate_

_And last, I hate how much I love you_

_Do you hate me?_

_~Hermione_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy casually placed another chocolate drop into his mouth as his eyes skimmed the letter for the twentieth time today. He frowned at the last line before taking a large sip of his chocolate milk. It was no surprise that Draco Malfoy ate when he was upset, and today was no exception. Who wouldn't be upset after receiving a letter from their ex-girlfriend explaining why she hated you?<p>

He began to grow nervous. Why would Hermione wait almost a year after that horrid day when they broke up to finally try to contact him? Why would she write a letter explaining how much she hates him?

Draco groaned loudly before throwing the letter into his fireplace. He was sick of looking at the loopy handwriting that belonged to the girl he used to – and still did – love. He was tired of waiting for her to come back to him. He was done with spending everyday wondering what would've happened if she had told him she loved him back.

Immediately, Draco's hand went to the chocolate box for another piece. He needed to stop eating when he was upset. It would only make him fat and hideous, and it would give Hermione another reason to hate him.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson pranced around Draco Malfoy's house wearing her new dress. The two of them had just left the ball that had been hosted by the Ministry for Magic to help celebrate the anniversary of the Second Wizarding War. Pansy and Draco had gone as dates, and the whole time Draco pretended to laugh and have fun when really he was thinking about the brunette girl who was clinging onto Ron Weasley's arm.<p>

Draco sighed as he placed his hands over his eyes. He couldn't erase that witch out of his memory, and no matter what he did all he thought about was _her_. She should have never sent him that owl.

"Draco, darling," Pansy giggled as she held up a small wedding ring. "Whatever happened to you proposing to that beautiful Muggleborn witch by the name of Hermione Granger?" Draco stared at Pansy with an unreadable expression which only caused his friend to giggle even more.

"You know what happened, Pansy."

Pansy shot him a sympathetic look as she thought of how her own fiancé, Blaise Zabini, had left her for that bull-bodied ape known as Millicent. "If you want my advice, I'd say you need to just talk to the girl."

"She wrote me a letter explaining that she hated me-"

"Yes, but at the end she wrote that she hates that she still loves you." Pansy explained. "She loves you, Draco. She just wrote in a weird way."

"No," Draco replied quietly. "She doesn't love me."

Pansy frowned at her friend's stubborn behavior, but let it go. Draco would realize what Hermione was trying to say when pigs sprouted wings.

Not too long after Pansy left, Draco found himself thinking about Hermione's letter. Had she really been trying to say that she loved him? Did she mean it when she said she thought his eyes were beautiful? Was she being serious when she said he made her heart palpitate (whatever that word means)?

_Did he hate her?_

Draco knew he should hate her. He knew that she was only playing with him, and that she never loved him like he loved her, but perhaps he had announced it too soon. Perhaps she was right when she said it was all so sudden. Draco knew that he shouldn't think so hard about this, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but try to forgive her for breaking his heart. He knew that deep down he still loved her. That somehow he still needed her, and it was driving him insane.

_Did he hate her?_

He wished he could. He _really_ wished he could, but he couldn't. And he would never be able to hate her because he loved her too much. And he should probably tell her and make up with her, but he never would. And she would never know…

**Fin**


	2. Alternate Ending

**10 Things I Hate About You (Alternate Ending in dedication to Principi Phantasia)**

_Draco,_

_I hate how you act like your better than everyone_

_I hate how you treat me like I'm actually worth something_

_I hate how you used to be a jerk_

_I hate how you're actually a really nice guy_

_I hate how easily you make me laugh_

_I hate how beautiful your eyes are_

_I hate how incredibly smart you are_

_I hate how much you make me blush_

_I hate how you make my heart palpitate_

_And last, I hate how much I love you even though I am supposed to love Ron_

_Do you hate me?_

_~Hermione_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy casually placed another chocolate drop into his mouth as his eyes skimmed the letter for the twentieth time today. He frowned at the last line before taking a large sip of his chocolate milk. It was no surprise that Draco Malfoy ate when he was upset, and today was no exception. Who wouldn't be upset after receiving a letter from their ex-girlfriend explaining why she hated you?<p>

He began to grow nervous. Why would Hermione wait almost a year after that horrid day when they broke up to finally try to contact him? Why would she write a letter explaining how much she hates him?

Draco groaned loudly before throwing the letter into his fireplace. He was sick of looking at the loopy handwriting that belonged to the girl he used to – and still did – love. He was tired of waiting for her to come back to him. He was done with spending everyday wondering what would've happened if she had told him she loved him back.

Immediately, Draco's hand went to the chocolate box for another piece. He needed to stop eating when he was upset. It would only make him fat and hideous, and it would give Hermione another reason to hate him.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was shattered. He was shattered beyond repair, and every time he sent the piece of parchment a glance he broke all over again. How could she? How could she do this to him?<p>

_You have been invited to join Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on their wedding day!_

He closed his eyes to try to block out the accusing words that stared up at him. He tried to ignore the pain, but it was there with him. Pain was something that was becoming a part of him.

"Hermione," he mumbled nervously running a hand through his hair, "how could you do this to me?" Draco wrapped his arms around himself, and for the first time since his sixth year at Hogwarts he cried. "I wish I could hate you for this, but I love you too much."

The sudden realization that he still loved her was enough to send him into another round of sobs which only left him feeling useless and pathetic. He was a Malfoy, dammit! He would die before he let the Weasel get the girl. His love was enough to force him to stand up and walk out the door not even bothering to grab a jacket on his way out.

As soon as he exited his flat, he broke into a run heading towards the church on the other side of the city. He cursed himself for not disapparating, but he would worry about that later. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. Hermione Jean Granger – and a soon to be Weasley.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in her room staring at her white dress. It was a simple sundress due to her reluctance to wear a traditional wedding gown, yet it was a dress all the same. In fact, it was <em>the<em> dress. It was the dress that a year ago she had pictured in her mind to wear at her wedding except in her mind she was marrying the handsome Malfoy heir.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't marry Ron when she still loved Draco.

_Why was everything so complicated?_

Hermione threw her bouquet against the wall angrily before ripping the pins out of her hair. How could she have been stupid enough to let this happen? How could she have allowed herself to go through so much just to get over a boy?

"Hermione," a familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she spun around shocked to see the very person that she loathed and loved at the same time.

The two stared at each for a while unable to say anything. It seemed they were both trying to absorb as much as they could about the other person not knowing whether or not this was going to be the last time they saw each other. They allowed their eyes to roam over the other person noticing each difference they saw.

"Draco," Hermione whispered taking a hesitant step forward. "What are you doing here?" Her voice came out much quieter than intended.

"You sent me an invitation." He took a step forward as well. "Why are you getting married?"

"I don't know."

Hermione guiltily looked at the ground, but Draco placed his fingers under her chin to make her look at him. "Hermione," he muttered allowing his eyes to wander around her face, "I still love you. I always have. I could never hate you."

"Draco, I–" Hermione's voice caught when she heard Ginny's voice outside the door. "Draco, I'm getting married today."

"Then don't get married. Run away with me."

"Draco–"

"Don't think," he whispered cutting her off from protesting. "It can be you and me, forever."

"Forever," Hermione repeated.

"Yeah, forever." Draco pressed his lips against hers enjoying the feeling of his skin agaisnt hers. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed and her hands were clutching the fabric of his shirt. "Hermione, I want you and I need you."

Hermione pulled him back in for another kiss before pulling away. "You promise you won't leave me again."

Draco nodded his head. "I promise." The door handle rattled loudly as Ginny's yelling became louder.

There were probably a million things Hermione Granger would never know, but she needed to know that Draco wouldn't hurt her and that he would always protect her. She needed to know that he wanted to be in her life. So he told her. And in the next few moments the last thing Hermione was able to say before they disappeared was "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

**Fin**


End file.
